Goodbye
by Yoojayo
Summary: This fic based on my current mood while listen to Lydia - Eyes, Nose & lips Daejae please give me review


Seorang pria manis tampak gusar berdiri didepan sebuah rumah minimalis namun terlihat begitu nyaman. Menunggu seseorang yang hampir selama 5 tahun terakhir hidup satu atap dengannya. Ia menggosokan kedua tangannya sekedar untuk mengurangi dinginnya malam yang kian menusuk. Wajar saja pria manis itu tampak kedinginan. Ini sudah hampir dini hari.

'Jung daehyun. Jung daehyun. Cepatlah pulang. Kumohon' gumamnya dalam hati.

Pupil matanya yang indah membesar ketika mendapati sosok pria yang ia tunggui sedari tadi. Itu adalah jung daehyun. Kekasihnya.

Pria manis itu. Youngjae. Bergegas sedikit berlari menghampiri daehyun. Menarik lengan pria yang terlihat lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Kau darimana saja?" Youngjae menatap daehyun, meminta sebuah penjelasan. Namun daehyun menepis tangan youngjae.

Ia berjalan terhuyung melewati youngjae. Bau alkohol menyeruak penciuman youngjae.

"Kau mabuk, eoh?!" Tanya youngjae.

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban dari kekasihnya itu. Daehyun hanya tersenyum meremehkan lalu pergi memasuki rumah mereka.

"KYA! JUNG DAEHYUN" teriakan youngjae tak dihiraukan.

Ia menatap punggung daehyun hingga punggung itu menghilang dari balik pintu. Ia menekan kuat dadanya. Ini sungguh menyakitkan. Tak terasa sebuah cairan bening mengalir dari sudut mata indahnya. Youngjae menangis malam itu.

Kejadian malam itu terus berlanjut dimalam-malam berikutnya. Jung daehyun selalu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan penuh emosi. Tak ada lagi senyuman ramah yang youngjae dapatkan dari kekasihnya itu. Daehyun masih selalu mengucapkan kata cinta padanya. Daehyun selalu memeluk dan membisikan kata cinta sebelum mereka tertidur. Tapi itu terasa sangat hambar. Youngjae tak lagi merasakan ketulusan daehyun dalam setiap ucapannya.

Semuanya telah berubah.

Malam ini. Lagi-lagi youngjae hanya bisa menunggu kepulangan daehyun, namun kali ini bukan didepan rumah mereka lagi. Youngjae menunggu kepulangan daehyun di ruang tamu.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 01.15 dini hari. Bibirnya yang mungil tak henti-henti menggumamkan nama kekasihnya.

'Haaahh' youngjae menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

KREEET...

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup setelahnya. Menandakan bahwa kekasih yang ia tunggu telah pulang.

Youngjae merasa marah ketika melihat keadaan daehyun pulang. Keadaan mabuk yang luar biasa, berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

Youngjae bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menghampiri daehyun yang masih berdiri diambang pintu.

"Jung daehyun" panggilnya sedikit berteriak.

"Apa kau tak lelah selalu pulang dengan keadaan mabuk? Tak bisakah sehari saja kau kembali pada dirimu yang dulu, eoh?" Youngjae tak dapat lagi menahan kekesalannya.

Daehyun yang saat itu terpengaruh alkohol mendorong youngjae hingga tubuh mungil itu terjatuh pada sofa.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Apa kau baru saja menentangku?" Daehyun mencengkeram kerah baju youngjae. Kesal atas apa yang youngjae katakan.

"Daehyun-ah, please, kau ini kenapa eoh? Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Daehyun yang diam tetapi mulai mencium bibir Youngjae yg mungil itu dengan kasar dan penuh nafsu, yg Daehyun tahu sekarang hanyalah melepas frustasinya dengan bercinta. Sambil melucuti pakaian Youngjae, tangan Daehyun pindah ke dada Youngjae untuk memainkan nipple Youngjae, Youngjae pun menahan rasa sakit karena nipplenya dipermainkan dengan kasar. Daehyun merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi mereka di sofa, lalu memutuskan untuk menggendong youngjae dengan posisi bridal style ke kamar mereka. Daehyun yang sudah tidak sabar, melempar tubuh kecil youngjae ke kasur dan segera melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri. Youngjae menutup matanya ketika melihat apa yg akan dilakukan Daehyun kepadanya, ya ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka bercinta tetapi Youngjae tahu ini hanyalah sebuah cara untuk Daehyun melepas frustasinya. Youngjae yang hanya bisa menahan tangis karena Daehyun tidak lagi make love dengannya tetapi dia merasa seperti dijadikan pemuas nafsu Daehyun saja.

Daehyun menarik paksa tangan Youngjae dan menyuruh Youngjae untuk menuruti perkataannya, melepaskan sehelai boxer yang dipakainya sekarang dengan tatapan penuh nafsu, sebuah senyum tipis dibibirnya, perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya sekali lagi untuk menciumi bibir mungil kekasih manisnya itu, Youngjae membalas ciuman Daehyun dengan pelan dan lidah Daehyun mulai meminta izin untuk memasuki mulut Youngjae. Daehyun pun mulai mengecup rahang turun ke dada Youngjae dan sesekali mengigit daging untuk meninggalkan bekasnya. Malam itu seperti biasa Daehyun hanya memuaskan dirinya dengan Youngjae. Daehyun tidak segan memukul Youngjae menggunakan ikat pinggang apabila Youngjae menolak untuk bercinta dengannya ataupun melawan saat mereka sedang bercinta. Setelah Daehyun puas dengan Youngjae, dia pun bergegas ganti pakaian dan keluar lagi, meninggalkan Youngjae seorang diri dikasur mereka dengan bekas pukulan ikat pinggang dipunggung. Youngjae menangis dan lelah dengan perbuatan Daehyun terhadapnya.

Daehyun sangat lelah dengan semua aktivitasnya, pergi ketika matahari baru mulai terbit untuk menyelesaikan dokumen yang perlu diselesaikan dengan cepat, dan atasan yg selalu membuat dia lembur dengan alasan mengejar headline, jika ada beberapa hari pulang awal itupun diajak rekan kerja yang sama-sama merasa tertekan untuk sekedar minum dan melampiaskan emosi dengan kekecewaan yg dirasakan oleh mereka. Didalam hati kecil Daehyun, dia merasa bersalah dengan Youngjae karena jarang mempunyai waktu untuk bersama seperti dulu. Dia selalu merasa tidak enak untuk menolak ajakan minum rekan kantor karena toleransi alkoholnya rendah dan juga memikirkan Youngjae yg selalu menunggunya pulang dirumah. Tetapi setelah sampai dirumah dan melihat Youngjae yg menunggunya, dia selalu ingin make love dengan kekasihnya hanya untuk sekedar membuang penat tetapi dia tidak tahu apa yg dia lakukan menyakiti kekasihnya.

Siang itu. 24 Januari. Bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun kekasihnya tercinta. Daehyun terlihat tampak berseri-seri. Mengenggam sebuket mawar ditangannya.

Daehyun berkali-kali menghembuskan napasnya gugup. Ia berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya dan youngjae. Setelah tak pulang selama dua hari, ia sangat merindukan youngjae-nya. Ia hanya ingin melihat senyuman seorang yoo youngjae. Senyuman yang selalu menenangkan setiap kali daehyun melihatnya.

Tangannya terangkat perlahan menggapai knop pintu, membukanya dengan hati-hati. Ini akan menjadi kejutan yang manis, pikirnya.

"Youngjae-ah, Happy Birthday..." Suara daehyun bagaikan hilang terbawa angin, suaranya memelan. Ia menatap rumahnya yang tampak sangat sepi dan rapih. Ia merasa sangat aneh.

'Kemana youngjae?' Pikirnya

Daehyun merasakan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang ketika ia mendapati sepucuk surat di atas meja, ia meletakan buket bunga itu perlahan, mengambil surat itu dengan ragu.

Matanya memanas. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ini buruk.

Daehyun bergegas menyusuri setiap penjuru rumah mencari keberadaan kekasihnya.

"Youngjae-ah. Yoo youngjae" teriaknya. Namun tak ada sahutan.

"Ya! Yoo youngjae, kau dimana?"

Kakinya melemas ketika ia tahu bahwa lemari pakaian youngjae sudah kosong, hanya menyisakan satu kemeja miliknya. Kemeja kesukaan Youngjae yg selalu dia kenakan didalam rumah ini.

Perlahan daehyun membuka surat yang berada di tangannya.

'Daehyun-ah. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena aku tak mampu bertahan. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi bukan karena aku tak mencintaimu lagi. Aku hanya tak ingin perasaanku berubah jadi benci terhadapmu. Kau tahu? Kau telah menyakitiku, daehyun-ah. Kau memaksaku. Kau telah mengacaukan hubungan yang telah lama kita jaga.

Sungguh, aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Aku hanya sangat lelah. Kau selalu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, bahkan kau kadang memukulku. Aku ingin mencoba bertahan tapi kau sendiri yang membuatku menyerah. Maafkan aku

Goodbye

Yoo Youngjae'

Daehyun mengerang frustrasi. Ia memeluk surat itu. Air matanya tak dapat tertahankan lagi.

"Apa yang aku lakukan, apa yang aku lakukan. Youngjae-ah" gumamnya

Ia meraih ponselnya berusaha menghubungi kekasihnya. Berkali-kalii ia coba namun percuma, tak ada jawaban.

"Aishhhh..kau sangat bodoh jung daehyun"

Keesokan harinya, Daehyun pun tidak pergi kerja seperti biasa dan menghabiskan waktunya dirumah dengan minum lagi, saat dia mulai merasa mabuk Daehyun teringat dengan sosok Youngjae yang selalu ada untuknya, selalu ada disisinya. Dia seakan bisa melihat sosok Youngjae dirumah mereka dan tersenyum dengan manisnya. Daehyun yg hanya bisa melampiaskan amarahnya terhadap dirinya sendiri karena telah menyakiti orang yang paling mencintainya dan yg dia cintai. Daehyun pun meneguk botol minuman itu lagi dan lagi, merenungi kesalahannya yg teramat fatal dan tidak bisa dimaafkan.

Hal itupun berlanjut selama berminggu-minggu. Seorang Jung Daehyun yg mengucilkan diri dari teman-temannya karena masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kekasihnya yg telah meninggalkan dirinya. Masih menangis dan marah, melempar semua barang yg ada didekatnya, meninju dinding rumah mereka 'Kenapa kau bodoh sekali Jung Daehyun? Kenapa kau menyakiti dan menyia-yiakan orang yg selalu ada buat kamu demi pekerjaanmu?, dan kenapa kamu hanya menggunakannya sebagai bahan pemuas nafsumu saja?, kemana pikiran warasmu itu?' dan Daehyun pun menangis dengan terisak.

2 bulan kemudian, Daehyun memutuskan untuk menyatakan selamat tinggal kepada dunia ini. Dia telah melakukan kesalahan besar, teramat besar baginya dan tidak bisa dimaafkan lagi. Dia yg telah membuat kekasih hatinya untuk pergi dari hidupnya, hingga dia tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk meminta maaf dan mengulang kembali kisah mereka. ' Aku pantas untuk ini, semua karena kesalahanku. Aku pantas tersakiti karena aku telah menyakitimu.' Kemudian Daehyun pun mengambil pisau didapur mereka dan duduk dikursi, dengan tersenyum pahit Daehyun pun mulai melukai pergelangan tangannya sendiri 'Selamat Tinggal Yoo Youngjae, terima kasih untuk semuanya, Aku sangat mencintaimu walaupun aku telah menyakitimu. Semoga kita berjodoh selamanya dikehidupan mendatang.' Setelah selesai mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, Jung Daehyun pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

'And your eyes, nose, lips

It hunts my memory

I can't forget you if I die

Feels like I'm losing my mind.'


End file.
